The present disclosure generally relates to reporting status of electronic devices. In particular, this disclosure relates to enhanced reliability electronic device status reporting to a remote location.
A computer network includes a set of computers and/or other types of electronic equipment connected together for the purpose of sharing resources such as data. Computer networks can be “local” networks, in cases where the interconnected computers are relatively close to each other, or “wide area” networks, in cases where the interconnected computers are separated by a greater distance. The Internet can be considered an example of a “wide area” network.
Computers connected to a network can be referred to as “nodes”. The interconnection between computers in a network can include cabling such as Ethernet cable, or wireless connection through transmitted and received radio waves. Computers connected in a network can share resources, such as access to the Internet, printers and file servers.